


Atlantis Queer Alliance

by busaikko



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: LGBTQ Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie and John Sheppard and the paperwork for the Atlantis Queer Alliance. (AU in that I moved SG1's <a href="http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0068697/">female technician Davis</a> to Atlantis.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlantis Queer Alliance

**Application Form for Starting a Club/Organization/Team**  
All sections must be completed in FULL before the application will be considered for sanctioning.

**Section 1: Name of Club/Organization/Team** __Queer Alliance__

**Section 2: Contact** __Marie Lasalle__ Position: __RN__  
E-mail Address: __M.Lasalle@medical.ne.at__ ID#: __34-216-2285__

**Section 3: Executive Information** (a minimum of four (4) members)  
__Marie Lasalle (M.Lasalle@medical.ne.at), Alex Corrigan (A.Corrigan@anthro.ne.at), Kate Heightmeyer (K.Heightmeyer@medical.ne.at), Betty Johnson (B.Johnson@engineering.ne.at)__

**Section 4: Membership List** (a minimum of twenty (20) members if applying for funding and/or shipments from Earth)  
__We will not be applying for funding or shipping.__

**Section 5: Purpose**   


> To provide a safe, inclusive, and social space for gay, lesbian, bisexual, asexual, transgender, three-spirit, intersex, genderqueer, and any other queer-identified personnel. To provide opportunities for friends and relatives to show support and socialize. To provide confidential counseling, emergency services, anonymous AIDs and STD testing, rape support, and legal support. To educate and to promote equality and acceptance.

 

**Section 6: Confirmation**  
I confirm that to the best of my knowledge, the above five (5) sections have been accurately completed, and I confirm that the above Club/Organization/Team is in accordance with the mission and rules and regulations of the Atlantis Expedition.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elizabeth Weir (AEC) |  Rodney McKay (CSA) | John Sheppard (Col./USAF) | Carson Beckett (CMO)  
---|---|---|---  
|  |  |   
  


 

Colonel Sheppard tilted Marie's laptop screen vaguely in her direction. "You might want to rethink the phrasing about providing rape support."

Marie made a half-hearted effort to look, and then sat back in her chair, rubbing her forehead. "I'm sorry, I had a late night."

"Don't apologize." Sheppard pulled her mug across the table and added more hot tea. His teapot was made out of hammered metal, probably bought off-world, but the tea was Celestial Seasonings, something minty and relaxing that she'd chosen instead of instant coffee. Sheppard was drinking it as well, with a wry look as if he knew McKay'd never let him live it down if he knew. "I'll just fix that for you."

He was a terrible typist, but Marie had twenty minutes before her shift started. She wrapped her hands around her mug and sipped, watching Sheppard bite his bottom lip in concentration as he pecked and backspaced his way through the form.

"We don't have an American military representative," she said.

Sheppard shot her a glance. "You won't get one." He shrugged with one shoulder, as if it didn't need talking about. "The friends and family part is good," he added, turning the screen all the way around for her approval. "But don't count on too many US military members."

"They still come through the infirmary," she replied, testily. She'd been called in last night to deal with SGA-4's injuries from a landslide situation, and two showers later she still didn't feel as if all the mud was off her skin. "They'll know that I'll listen." She waved at the laptop. "That's better, thank you."

"Great." Sheppard flipped his touchpen around and put his electronic seal of approval in the box with his name. "What activities do you have planned? You should have a party. Everyone loves parties."

"We have a lecture series scheduled," she said. "And a film fest, and karaoke night." Sheppard still looked hopeful. "I'll put your name down for the party committee."

She expected him to protest that he couldn't, but he just leaned back and gave her a serious, considering look. "Only if you dance with me."

That was when she realized she'd been outfoxed, again, and she had to laugh. "None of your country music, John. No line dancing."

He gave her a sly grin. "But I'm on the committee."

"I wish you could bring someone," she said, even though every time she told herself she wouldn't bring the subject up again.

"Does Nadimah dance?" he asked, and then added, awkwardly, "I saw you, after last week's Music Thing. You were out on the balcony. You looked happy."

Marie learned not to blush during her medical training; lifelike models of genitalia were involved. She looked down at her tea, though, because she was fairly certain Sheppard had caught her kissing Nadimah. The music had been beautiful, played with alien instruments, and she'd taken Nadimah outside under the stars afterwards, too full of joy to go back to her quarters just yet. Nadimah had leaned into her, and stroked her hands into Marie's hair, and kissed her for what had felt like hours, translating all the joyous music into touch and pleasure.

Marie hadn't thought anyone had been nearby, but she'd been too busy to check. She wasn't ashamed, and she certainly wasn't closeted, but she'd been raised to believe that keeping some things private was respectful of others.

"We are happy," Marie said, and nodded, and looked at her watch. "I should be going. It's dermatology clinic this morning."

"More joy to you," Sheppard said, shutting her laptop and handing it to her as he got to his feet. "Let me know when you're having meetings. I'll try to be as far away as possible, so maybe people will, you know. Not worry so much."

She gave him a hug. He was as uncomfortable with that kind of demonstrative affection as she was, but she was trying to learn. Nadimah and Kate Heightmeyer were huggers. "You have to come see Strawberry and Chocolate. Certain of our members are very excited."

"Stop it," Sheppard said, gently but firm. Marie squeezed his shoulders one last time with her hands, feeling short, and then stepped away. "You'll be seeing McKay later?"

"Will I have any problems?"

Sheppard laughed. "Bring him a cookie or something. Don't worry. He's cool."

"Thank you," Marie said, and Sheppard gave her a look.

"Thank _you_." There was something almost wistful in his self-mocking smile. "You're the brave one, after all."

Marie didn't know how to answer that. There was a need, and she was always impelled to help where she was needed. "I'll have people send you music," she said, both in answer and non sequitur, and smiled as she turned to go.

the end


End file.
